Uh Oh
by Fannie Malfoy
Summary: Buffy Summers is just your regular Slayer that has a secret.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi my name is Fannie Malfoy. This is my first fic. Please 

_**I want reviews but please no flames. Critiques are helpful**_

_**And wanted. Please enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only in my dreams.**_

****

_**Uh Oh…. (Prologue)**_

**Buffy Summers: 16 years old soon to be 17. Vampire Slayer since she was 15. Real name is Vivian Marie Riddle. She was raised at the Malfoy Manor until she was 10 because she was called to America by her mother. Her best friends are Willow, Xander, Giles, and Draco. Her boyfriend for now is Angel a Vampire with a soul.**

**Draco Malfoy: 17 years old. He attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and in his 7th and final year. His best friend is Vivian. He goes to America every summer just to visit. Does not know that Vivian is the Slayer.**

**Willow Rosenburge: 16 years old. She is the smartest person at her school. She helps Buffy with the slaying by being a Wicca and is a very powerful one at that. **

**Xander Harris: 16 years old. Best class clown you can find in Sunnydale. Also helps Buffy with the slayage. He keeps the posse from getting too emotional. He is just an average Joe that knows about the Hellmouth.**

**Giles: He is Buffy's watcher. He is the school librarian. He also helps Willow with Wicca, and he is British. **

**Harry Potter: 17 years old. The-Boy-Who-Lived and just won't die. His godfather just died. He is grouchy and needs a girlfriend. His best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. His parents died when he was a baby.**

**Ron Weasley: 17 years old. Has a crush on Hermione but is to stupid to know. Loves Quidditch and is the Keeper on the Gryffindor team. Helps Harry with the yearly trouble.**

**Hermione Granger: 17 years old. Loves to read and is always in the Library. She has a crush on Ron but she won't tell anybody. She also helps Harry when bad things get worse.**

**Sitting at a table in the Sunnydale Library was a British man maybe in his forties wearing a tweed suit, glasses, with brown hair and blue eyes. Along with him is young man with black hair, brown eyes, and in shorts with a bowling t-shirt.**

"**_Where are those girls? I told them to be here 10 minutes ago.," s_aid the old Brit guy.**

"**_I'm here and I beat them. Go Xander. Go Xander. Calm down Giles. Buffster and Will will be here in no time"_ said the young boy while doing a dance,_ "See there they are now" _pointing to two young ladies walking in the doors.**

**One had red hair down to the middle of her back, green eyes, wearing green tights, a rainbow skirt, and a purple sweater. With her was a blonde hair down to her shoulders, hazel eyes with gold specks, wearing pink khaki pants that flared out when they reached the middle of her calf, a jacket to match with light brown boots and shirt.**

**"_Hey Giles, sorry we are late. We ran into a vamp and had to make with the slayage." _****Said the blonde. **

**_"That is alright Buffy. As long as you and Willow are safe." _**

****

**_"So Giles, what is the new big bad?" _****asked Buffy. **

"My informants from the Watchers Council have told me there is a dangerous man called You-Know-Who or Vv-Voldermort."

Nobody noticed Buffy slightly pale at the name.

"What is so dangerous about Moldywart?" asked Xander "Is he a big demonoid?"

"No Xander." Said Giles "He is part of the Wizardry World. He is a know mass murder and has followers whom call themselves Death Eaters."

"Why are they killing people?" Asked Willow

"Well, I don't exactly know, but…"

"Giles doesn't know the world has come to it's end!!!" interrupted Xander

"But there are going to be some people from a school are coming to talk to us about the problem." Said Giles "They say they need the Slayer and that is where you come in Buffy. Buffy?" nobody noticed that Buffy had left the room only a few second before hand.


	2. What

(Chapter 2)

Buffy had just left the Library and was patrolling Restfield Cemetery _"How in the world does Giles know about this?__OK sure he had contacts and all but isn't he a muggle? I just talked to Draco this summer and he never told me anything about this."  
_  
Flash back

**_"Vivian!! How have you been?" asked this platinum blonde, muscled hottie._**

"Draco! I've been good. What about you?" asked Vivian (Buffy).

"Good. So how was your school year? Anything new happen?" Draco asked.

"It was all right. I made some friends. They aren't at all like the ones at Hemery."

"Muggle friends. You know your dad won't like that." Said Draco as he tried to hold her hand.

Buffy stood up, movedto therocker across the room, and sat down. "Draco… I really need to tell you something. So don't say anything until I am done okay?"

"All right. What is it babe?"

She took in a deep breath and continued. "Okay, in Sunnydale I met this guy named Angel. We have been going out for a little while, but we haven't had a major date or anything so… please don't get mad."

Draco was void of emotion until he stood up. "You are my best friend and I love you to death. I want you to be happy and all, but you know you can never be with him. You and I are to be married and you know that."

"What am I going to do?"

"Whatever it takes."

End Flash Back

Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts she never heard anyone come up until that person tapped her on theshoulder.

"Oh my… Angel what do you think you're doing sneaking up on people like that."

A man with brown hair and dark chocolate eyes was standing there before her. "Buffy you should really be careful.If I was a demon I could have chopped off your head and you would have never have known." They stood there in silence for a little while.  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay. I am just a little tired."

"You want me to finish up patrol for you so you can go home and go to bed?"

"That would be great. Bye" she said as she turned around and left.

Angel just stood thinking **_What is wrong with that girl?_**


End file.
